


Erase

by Judyku



Category: Dark Angel, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku
Summary: Just a little drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's sprung to my attention that there isn't one single River Tam/Alec McDowell fanfic anywhere to be found. I'm going to work on that, I think.

Title: Erase

Author: Me.

Disclaimer: I own nixies.

 

Simon was always careful around this time.

Would walk from his cabin to his sister's in bare feet, every sense on high alert for any of the crew. Had to be done swiftly, silently as possible. No mistakes could be afforded on a ship like this, with people like Jayne Cobb.

The captain, Malcolm Reynolds, seemed to have control over his crew for the most part, but that was still an assumption, and assumptions got people killed or worse. He'd seen it too many times at work, and with River, and he had far too many misgivings as it was about these people.

He shook his head and listened over the quiet hum of the ship for anything, but heard nothing, and so he walked quickly to his sister's bunk, laser firmly in hand and an ache in his heart.

To say he hated doing this was an understatement.

It hurt her, and what hurt her, hurt him. Of course it did. She was his sister, but it had to be done.

Simon paused to square his shoulders before he eased into her room, silently closing the door behind him, and turning to see River already waiting, hair moved away from the nape of her neck.

Only two weeks had gone by and it was already starting to show.

If he was ever asked, it was just part of who his favourite sibling was. Part of what made her special, unique, and even though he didn't quite understand what those numbers were, he knew they meant something to her. About her. Something about which he never asked because they didn't change anything.

"I'm your only sibling," River shot him a deadpan glare over her shoulder.

"For which I'm very grateful." Simon retorted just as easily and sat down to where he could connect the laser to the power unit. "How..."

"It's fine. Healed from last time. I just wish I could keep it."

"I know. We can't trust these people, River. Not with _this_." He dropped a kiss on her wavy hair, his smile fell as he turned the laser on and pretended all the while he couldn't see the tear trickle down her face as he again scrubbed away who she was.


End file.
